1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to variable impedance devices and more particularly to multiple output variable impedance devices having means to adjust movable output means with respect to a first fixed output means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Variable impedance devices are known in which the output therefrom is adjustable with respect to a particular positional setting of the impedance varying mechanism. In some of these prior art devices, a vernier-like mechanism has been employed to effect a "fine" positional setting after having made a "coarse" setting with a primary positioning means. In others, cam and cam follower arrangements have been employed to establish specific impedance values at specific positions of the impedance varying mechanism so as to make an impedance position repeatable without further adjustment.
These prior art devices, while effective in varying degrees for their purposes, do not contemplate the aims of the present invention. A novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office resulted in only one obtainable patent reference of possible relevance to the present invention. This U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,842 for Variable Electrical Impedance Components to R. F. Collinson, is, however, of questionable relevance since it teaches a single wiper and is designed to be used with wire-wound elements. The phasing contemplated is that of the mechanical positioning to the output function rather than one output function to another as taught by applicant's invention.
It would be a great advantage to the art to provide a multiple output variable impedance device capable of adjustment of one output with respect to others.
Another great advantage to the art would be the provision of such a device capable of precise adjustment of 90.degree. phase difference of one output with respect to others.
An additional advantage to the art would be the provision of such a dual output variable impedance device capable of precise adjustment of 180.degree. phase difference of one output with respect to another.
A further great advantage to the art would be the provision of such a device capable of precise adjustment to any desired phase angle difference of one output with respect to others.
It would be additionally advantageous to provide a device encompassing the above advantages in a simple and economically assembled structure.